kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain Hook
Captain Hook is the leader of the pirates who sail the waters of Neverland, and Peter Pan's arch nemesis. He appeared in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Part 1 The pirate who is working with the Heartless to pay revenge to Peter Pan, who caused him to lose his left hand. He is as arrogant as a pirate can be, but hides away when the crocodile comes close. With the Heartless' powers, he can travel to many other worlds. '' '''Part 2' The pirate with a grudge against Peter Pan, who caused him to lose his hand to the crocodile. He threw in his lot with Maleficent and the Heartless, but ended up being chased over the horizon by the crocodile. '' ''He hooked us in "Peter Pan" (1953). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A pirate who holds a grudge against Peter Pan. Hook kidnapped Wendy to lure Peter out. Normally proud, Hook falls to pieces the moment the crocodile that took his hand shows up. Riku's Story A pirate of Neverland. Hook appeared before Riku as a token of the indelible darkness in his heart. ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' Peter Pan (1953) A pirate of Never Land, and Peter Pan's archenemy. He tricked Terra into guarding his treasure, but lies never last, and Peter made off with the treasure chest anyway. For all his attempts to give "that cowardly sparrow" his comeuppance, he has yet to succeed. His usual swagger is replaced by terror at the very sight or sound of the crocodile. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Captain Hook wreaks havoc in the world of Neverland ten years before Sora's visit to the world, encountering Terra and Ventus. He is attacked along with Smee by a group of Unversed while looking for treasure until Terra comes and rescues them. Hook tells Terra that Peter Pan and the Lost Boys have stolen his treasure and requests that Terra recover it for them. This leads to a battle between Terra and Peter Pan, but the misunderstanding is cleared before the fight can end. Later, when Ventus visits Neverland, Hook kidnaps Tinker Bell and also finds and takes Mickey's Star Fragment. Hook ultimately ends up battling Ventus directly in Skull Rock. He loses and is thrown into the water, where the Crocodile chases him off. During Aqua's storyline, it is stated that Hook has stolen the Lost Boys' treasure once again. During the credits, Hook's hat is stolen by Peter. Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts, Captain Hook has joined forces with Maleficent to use the Heartless to defeat Peter Pan. His vessel is used as a transport for Riku to Hollow Bastion. Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive on his ship in Neverland. They team up with Peter Pan, who is trying to free Wendy, who has been imprisoned on the ship. They do battle with Captain Hook, and, just like in the movie, send him fleeing from the crocodile when he is defeated. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Hook makes an appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories as a figment of Sora's memories. He met his demise when Sora challenged him with Peter Pan. Hook also appears in Riku's story-line, as a figment of his memory and a representation of the darkness inside him. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, the island of Neverland is explored, along with the previous places on Captain Hook's ship. Captain Hook and Smee are seen digging holes around the island, searching for treasure. However, instead of treasure, they find Heartless, who are attracted to Captain Hook's greed. Eventually, it is revealed that Pete is the mastermind behind it. Pete had created a series of maps leading to the Heartless, hoping to turn Hook into a Heartless. When Smee digs up the final hole, Captain Hook is ecstatic that this one has real treasure. Just when he is about to collect his rewards, Pete turns the treasure into a Heartless. Luckily, Roxas is there to dispatch the giant Heartless, allowing Captain Hook to escape to his ship. In the end however, his greed comes full circle when the Heartless crash into his ship. Personality Captain Hook is very arrogant and full of himself, and gets angry if someone insults him. He tends to hold a grudge against Peter Pan for stealing his hand and feeding it to the crocodile. In the Disney movies, he is portrayed as an excellent manipulator and liar. Three examples are when he manipulated Tinker Bell in the first movie and Jane, Wendy's daughter in the second movie, and Terra in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. He is cowardly and sometimes acts like a wimp, particularly when he hears the sound of the Crocodile coming close by. However, he is also an excellent sword fighter and a bomb expert, which makes him quite a challenge for Sora and Peter Pan when they fight him. Appearance Captain Hook is a thin man with curly, black, shoulder-length hair that drapes over his shoulders, a large, hooked nose, a thin, black mustache that angles upward sharply, and a large chin. He wears a frilly, white shirt underneath a red coat with gold lining and maroon cuffs. Each of these cuffs sports two yellow buttons. He also wears an orange sash over his right shoulder that holds his sword scabbard at his left hip. Hook wears maroon pants and white, knee-high socks, as well as black shoes with a pink circle decorating each one. The tongues of his shoes are enormous, reaching halfway up his shins. He wears a large, maroon hat with a huge, white feather stuck in it. He carries a rapier with a gold handle and guard as a weapon. In Battle Origin He first appeared in Disney's "Peter Pan". His role is the same in the movie as it is in the games. He is the main antagonist of the film and tries to seek revenge on Peter Pan for causing him to lose his hand to the Crocodile. In the original book Captain James Hook was the Pirate Captain of the Jolly Roger. His origins are all but unknown, only showing that he was a school teacher and a sword champion before his life of crime. Hook came to Neverland because he thought that there would be treasure, and he was right as the book makes reference to Peter Pan and the Lost Boys having fun by stealing his treasure and making him find it all over again. Hook also made references to "Good Form", something he picked up in his teaching days. When ever he fights Pan, he always tries to make the fight to "Good Form" as a habit. But when the fight gets slower, he will try to win by tricking Pan. Peter would call him on it by saying "Bad Form", but Hook would always find a way of making it good again, usually by saying his life was at risk. One point that the game doesn't use is how cruel Hook really is. This point is made both in the book and in the 1953 film, when Hook shoots one of his men. The Disney film made this a little child safe by making Hook get annoyed with his singing. In the book, Hook just shoots him out right, just to have a little fun. Quotes *''"And the brat's friends are the king's lackeys. Swoggle me eyes, they're all bilge rats by the look of them."'' *''"P-p-Peter Pan-- Blast you!"'' *''"Alas,and so passeth a worthy opponent! To think that his would be such and inglorious end. Heh, heh, heh, heh, HAHAHAHA! At last, that scurvy brat will never trouble me again!"'' *''"So what will it be, boys. The Keyblade or the plank!?!"'' *''"A shooting star'' and a pixie! Must be me birthday!" Trivia *Interestingly, Captain Hook is voiced by Corey Burton in the English version (who also voiced many additional characters such as Yen Sid in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Ansem the Wise in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep) and Chikao Otsuka in the Japanese version (who also Master Xehanort in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and is the real-life father of Akio Otsuka, the Japanese voice actor of Ansem, Seeker of Darkness in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Xehanort in Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. *Sora can leave the boss battle with Hook anytime by walking into any of the two doors on the ship, and returning to the battle will have Hook at the same health as when you left. fr:Capitaine Crochet de:Captain Hook Category: Disney characters Category: Neverland Category: Villains Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters Category:Somebody